Electrical submersible pumps are commonly used in oil and gas wells for producing large volumes of well fluid. An electrical submersible pump (hereinafter referred to “ESP”) normally has a centrifugal pump with a large number of stages of impellers and diffusers. The pump is driven by a downhole motor, which is a large three-phase motor. A seal section separates the motor from the pump to equalize the internal pressure of lubricant within the motor to the pressure of the well bore. Often, additional components will be included, such as a gas separator, a sand separator and a pressure and temperature measuring module.
An ESP is normally installed by securing it to a string of production tubing and lowering the ESP assembly into the well. Production tubing is made up of sections of pipe, each being about 30 feet in length. The well will be ‘dead’, that is not be capable of flowing under its own pressure, while the pump and tubing are lowered into the well. To prevent the possibility of a blowout, a kill fluid may be loaded in the well, the kill fluid having a weight that provides a hydrostatic pressure significantly greater than that of the formation pressure. During operation, the pump draws from well fluid in the casing and discharges it up through the production tubing. While kill fluid provides safety, it can damage the formation by encroaching into the formation. Sometimes it is difficult to achieve desired flow from the earth formation after kill fluid has been employed. The kill fluid adds expense to a workover and must be disposed of afterward. ESP's have to be retrieved periodically, generally around every 18 months, to repair or replace the components of the ESP. It would be advantageous to avoid using a kill fluid. However, in wells that are ‘live’, that is, wells that contain enough pressure to flow or potentially have pressure at the surface, there is no satisfactory way to retrieve an ESP and reinstall an ESP on conventional production tubing.
Coiled tubing has been used for a number of years for deploying various tools in wells, including wells that are live. A pressure controller, often referred to as a stripper and blowout preventer, is mounted at the upper end of the well to seal around the coiled tubing while the coiled tubing is moving into or out of the well. The coiled tubing comprises steel tubing that wraps around a large reel. An injector grips the coiled tubing and forces it from the reel into the well. The preferred type of coiled tubing for an ESP has a power cable inserted through the bore of the coiled tubing. Various systems are employed to support the power cable to the coiled tubing to avoid the power cable parting from the coiled tubing under its own weight. Some systems utilize anchors that engage the coiled tubing and are spaced along the length of the coiled tubing. Another uses a liquid to provide buoyancy to the cable within the coiled tubing. In the coiled tubing deployed systems, the pump discharges into a liner or in casing. A packer separates the intake of the pump from the discharge into the casings. Although there are some patents and technical literature dealing with deploying ESP's on coiled tubing, only a few installations have been done to date, and to date they have only been installed inside large casings, where the oil can flow around the outside of the motor and the pump intake is on the housing diameter.
In addition wireline has also been used to deploy ESP's, both these means are very cost effective and have a dramatic impact on the cost of deploying an ESP into a well.